<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Snoke Brought Little Rey to the First Order by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494904">When Snoke Brought Little Rey to the First Order</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Dark Rey, F/M, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Mentions of the Past Life, SO MUCH FLUFF, Translated from Chinese, You Need A Teacher, Young Ben Solo, Young Rey, first order rey, rey loves food</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:22:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Supreme Leader Snoke brought a draggled scavenger girl from Jakku, hoping that Kylo would train her to be a strong Dark Sider. However, things didn’t go as planned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When Snoke Brought Little Rey to the First Order</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/555280">[reylo] 当Snoke带回了小小Rey</a> by 旧日荷塘.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All credit to the author of the original work!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kylo, I’ve come back for you.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>He glares at the girl through his mask, the latter brought from Jakku by the Supreme Leader. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A draggled scavenger girl. Judging by her appearance, she can’t be older than ten. Tatters of dusty cloth are roughly put together to cover her body. Her long, brown hair is tied into three weird buns at the back of her head. She observes the stormtroopers lingering about for a moment, curiously, before eventually landing her gaze on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello! I’m Rey.”The girl seems completely oblivious to his hostility, an impressive smile spreading across her face. “That scarred old man wants you to train me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said that I had a very strong energy and you happened to that too. That I should see you as my teacher and that I should follow you wherever you go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The scarred old guy is your master, isn’t he? I didn’t wanna come with him at first, because his looks wasn’t really to my aesthetic. He reminds me of Unkar, the junkboss of Jakku. That crap’s also ugly with a terrible temper. His favorite hobby was skimping on our portions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your master must have guessed what I was thinking about, because he swore that you were a hundred times more good-looking than Unkar. If he wasn’t making things up, I understand why you must wear a mask in front of him. You must be afraid that his jealousy of your appearance will drives him to scar your face too, aren’t you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He also said that you could teach me how to use the dark side of the Force. Once I learn to wield this energy, I would never starve even if I don’t scavenge in the Graveyard of Ships anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the kriff is </span>
  <em>
    <span>the Force </span>
  </em>
  <span>anyways? It sounds amazing. Will I have more than enough portions to eat if I have the Force? Can I use it to steal others’ portions without being caught?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, by the way, why is your master dressed all in gold? Does he dress like that everyday? Or does he dress like that specially to fit in Jakku’s hues? Anyways he looks rich. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do apprentices have salaries? Is it him or you who’s gonna give me money? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I almost forgot about it! I haven’t asked for your name yet. What’s your name, my future teacher?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo thinks his head was going to explode. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The scavenger’s Force ability is, indeed, stunning. Only a little teaching is needed before she can do it herself. Her fighting style is calculated and elegant, as if she had been practicing it for countless times before—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, if she hasn’t been using his poor mask as the object to practice the Force on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey clearly has a strong spite against his mask. The feeling has grown even stronger once they grew more familiar with each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first, she is all salty about it. Kylo has been mad out of his mind when he first heard the girl compare his carefully selected helmet to “a corned egg with too much spice”. He is so furious that he ignited his lightsaber and sliced open two control panels. The complaints of the technicians and the gossips of the stormtroopers only add to his anger. During the following week, he is as good as a moving volcano, and no one had dared to bother when he is around. The situation continues until Rey storms the kitchen and steals a real “corned egg with too much spice” and puts it intentionally on the most conspicuous place on his bedstand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stares at the black corned egg on his bedstand, then turns to look at his black mask, and quietly pulls back his hand reaching for the lightsaber. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They look...kind of similar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But one cannot be a true knight without a helmet! Darth Vader’s aesthetic is certainly not to be questioned! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After discovering that mere words can’t make him give up the love for his mask, the scavenger finally took her words into action. Not even three days later, she smashed his only two helmets with raw Force. She even put on a sorry face, using “i didn’t mean to break them”as the excuse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right, she has broken two! Not even the spare one escapes her crime!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How can this be the result of carelessness? The security camera shows exactly how she aims at the helmets from a short distance. Does she think he was blind? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After several times of switching between “what a powerful apprentice I have” and “what a kriffing brat”, Kylo succumbs to his obsession with being a teacher. Force knows, he has been pleading with the Supreme Leader for an apprentice for two solid years before he finally got her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What is a mask compared to his apprentice?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day, when he presents himself before the Supreme Leader, Snoke praised him highly for giving up the mask, saying that he“is finally brave enough to face his true self. Kylo rolls his eyes at a furious General Hux, deciding not to let them know the true reason for him not wearing a helmet. After seeing him back without a scratch, the girl, who slipped into his room and has been waiting for him the whole afternoon, Force-leaps up from his bed in relief, almost breaking the mattress in the process. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kylo, your master looked real scary, but I have to say that he’s wiser than I expected! I thought he totally couldn’t stand his apprentice looking better than him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo misses his mask immediately that night when one of the tech leads dares to shout at him and insists on calling him “Matt the Radar Technician”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who’s the kriffing “Matt the Radar Technician”anyways?</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>There has been several thefts at the mess, which results in a great many drumsticks gone missing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rumors spread quickly among the stormtroopers, and Phasma has gotten all cranky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Under General Hux’s advice, the security camera is now open 24/7, with stormtroopers standing guard in and outside the mess hall. However, the disappearance of food only gets more frequent; the unidentified thief only takes the ready made at first, but now they even steals the food underdone. When the stormtroopers on the shift are taken into inquiry, they repeats the same sentence frantically,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t seen anything. I haven’t seen anything. I haven’t seen anything...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo knows who’s been stealing the food, but he keeps it to himself. It’s such a great pleasure to see Hux’s face twisted with anger.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>He remembers clearly what he saw when he first visited Rey’s quarter— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mountains of snacks and drinks. The drumsticks, fried fish and potato chips that Phasma and the stormtroopers have been searching for everywhere in the Supremacy, are now scattered across the small-sized bed, while the owner of the room—the scavenger from Jakku, is sitting on the bedstand with enthusiasm, grasping the potato chips dipped in ketchup in one hand, a massive hardcover in the other, the gold letters on which easily catch his eyes—</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Star-Crossed Lovers: A FULL history of Skywalkers’ Romance</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing him pushing the door open, the girl’s eyes light up, waving at him in excitement—</span>
</p><p><span>“Have you ever read this book, Kylo? I think it’s much spicier than the last one — </span><em><span>Dark Side of the Force: A Guide to Mind Controlling</span></em><span>!</span> <span>No wonder the Skywalker family attracts the most gossip in the galaxy!”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Wh...What family?”He pulls on a poker face to hide his inner turmoil, “What gossip?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who has given her this kriffed book?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Skywalker family of course, Kylo! Lemme tell you, there’s some real shit in that book! It turns out that in their family, a guy even hit on his sister!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It said that the twins had been together through good and bad, and they loved each other so much that they were almost exchanging their wedding rings, only then had a third-wheel appeared from nowhere in his garbage ship, and just interrupted their wedding like that! Isn’t it irritating?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It..it really is the case in the book?” He can't believe what he just heard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I lie to you?”Rey replied solemnly, stuffing a handful of potato chips into her mouth, “The couple even had a witness to their wedding! Look at this picture here—it looks like a gorilla with long fur. He’s so tall and he’s even holding a gun! One look and I already know that he’s not the kind to mess around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The edge of Kylo’s peripheral is starting to go black. He pulls open the door with brutal force and stumbles out in defeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He truly hopes that he’s never been in her room.  </span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ten drumsticks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And five pieces of cake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And five packets of potato chips.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna buy me off with just these? In your dreams!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What exactly do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to accompany me to the mess hall everyday! That way I can grab whatever I want and I’ll eat as much asI can! When my hands and stomach are too full, you can pack the food up for me to store in my quarters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal!” The girl bounced up and down on the bed enthusiastically, “now I can tell you about it! The person who gives me that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Star-Crossed Lovers</span>
  </em>
  <span> is a General with a ginger head! He said that it was a great bedtime read and every kid in the galaxy shall have it; that I would learn a lot from it! It’s that man who argues with you on the Bridge everyday!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armitage Hux. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course</span>
  </em>
  <span> it would be him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not letting him get away with this easily. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Fresh food really are the best!”the plate before the girl is piled with food. Her mouth is stuffed, too. “Had I known how easy-going you are, I wouldn’t have that much food stocked in my room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You...you think I’m easy-going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you not?” Rey stares at him unblinkingly with her big puppy eyes while gnawing at the drumstick, “You’d never say no to me. Kylo’s the best!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolls her eyes, swallowing down the chicken, then stands up abruptly. A pair of skinny arms are looped around his neck as she drops a sloppy kiss on his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened as he stares at her, astonished. He realizes that he wants to say something, but no words roll off his tongue. Heat starts to spread from where she has kissed him, his face soon turning hot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The surrounding tables and chairs make a cackling sound. He snap his head around, only to find the officers at neighboring tables lying on the ground, obviously having fallen from their seats in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you looking at?”He scowls at them, straightening his neck. He feigns waving his lightsaber at them threateningly, the light emitting from the red laser beam deepening his blush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His audience stagger out of the mess hall in a blink. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>General Hux’s cat has gone missing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>General Hux’s cat is stolen by a short, black-cloaked figure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>General Hux’s cat is suddenly back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>General Hux scoops up his cat euphorically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched Rey put glue all over that cat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s probably the only one who can come up with such prank. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hux’s hand gets attached to his cat! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux is late for the meeting!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux has cat fur all over his uniform!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux gets yelled at by the Supreme Leader!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well done, Rey! You are such a genius!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Captain Phasma’s helmet is also stolen by a short, black-cloaked figure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Many stormtroopers are surprised to discover that their Captain is a woman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the dumbasses is so surprised that he won’t stop babbling!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah. That guy soon takes off his own helmet as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s him. The coward that couldn’t stop his hands from trembling during the last mission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FN-2187!</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Rey has been hanging out with that loser of a stormtrooper AGAIN.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has walked in on them three solid times over two months. Three!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whispering to each other while crouching in corners. Who are they gossiping at anyways? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. Being the master of the Knights of Ren, Kylo will not be disturbed by such trifles. Not at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FN-2187 beams at Rey, a few teeth showing on his dark-skinned face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>FN-2187 takes something from the girl that looks like a drumstick, fresh out of the oven. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>FN-2187 wipes his mouth, looking at Rey’s bag of fried fish expectantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even Rey is smiling back at that guy!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asshole! That boy’s an asshole!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s gonna slice open that asshole who’s been goofing around when he’s supposed to be standing guard!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He draws his lightsaber out again.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Hmm? Kylo, what are you doing in the corner?” Her small, soft hand clasps onto his shoulder with a pat. “How long have you been hiding here? Why haven’t you come out? Are you also hungry and want some snacks from me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I almost forgot to introduce you two!”The girl exclaims, wiggling her brows. A wave of her right hand almost casts out the bag of fried fish. “Kylo, this is Finn, the friend I just met!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just met? The two have known each other for at least three months!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has become her good friend in JUST three months?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finn, this is my master Kylo! The Supreme Leader lets him teach me about the Dark Side! He’s also the master of Knights of Ren. He fights really good!” Pride fills Rey’s voice, “I think he’s a really good person!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s for sure.” FN-2187 nods in agreement. “Rey, if you are generous enough to grab me drumsticks from the mess hall everyday, your master must be as nice!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Moreover, I’m far from a technician—so whatever mess he makes, it’s not me who has to fix the control panels!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo truly hopes that the boy chokes on the drumstick he has stuffed into his mouth. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Kylo finally concedes to Rey’s pleading. He uses the Force to persuade a reluctant Captain Phasma to pull FN-2187 from itinerancy and reassign him to the patrols aboard Supremacy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This way, when Kylo goes on missions to those remote planets, someone on board can stay behind and protect her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even so, when Rey forces him to shake hands with that stormtrooper, he still uses a little more strength than necessary to show him his </span>
  <em>
    <span>hospitality. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<hr/><p><span>Kylo has heard some rumors about “</span><em><span>Crylo Ren</span></em><span>” “</span><em><span>eight-pack</span></em><span>” and “</span><em><span>high-waisted</span></em> <em><span>pants</span></em><span>”.</span></p><p>
  <span>He suspects it has something to do with the handouts hidden under Rey’s pillows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, when he eventually decides to show up in her quarters unannounced, his first instinct tells him to flee as the girl holds up another massive hardcover in her hands with excitement all over her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A Sequel to Star-Crossed Lovers: The Unforgettable Story between the Farm Boy and the Last Princess</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Who the </span>
  <em>
    <span>kriff</span>
  </em>
  <span> gave her the book THIS time?</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Hux has been yawning more times than ever on recent meetings. Moreover, he’s nowhere to find once the meetings are dismissed. Even the frequency of their arguing has greatly decreased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had he not picked up the stack of comic books that has slipped out of Hux’s cloak, Kylo thinks he’d never discover the reason behind that. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A Star-Crossed Love Story between Matt the Radar Technician and the Resistance Spy</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>So vulgar, the title of this comic! Intending to bait its readers with its name, so tasteless!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only that...why does that Matt guy in the comics look like him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No wonder he has been mistaken for Matt in the galley. That guy must have read too much of these brainless comics!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With its technicians being not able to distinguish between real person and fictional character, the end of the First Order is nigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the way, who’s the author of the comic under the pseudonym “</span>
  <em>
    <span>the Sith Queen</span>
  </em>
  <span>”?</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Rey’s disdain for his Knights of Ren is not anything new. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing but armored idiots! They can’t do anything except for showing off!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet they’d get you into trouble in your most desperate hour, Kylo!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Truth to be told, they have no other than a good name! They can be cool on stage but still losers in combat!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has to admit that he doesn’t know what to do with the scavenger anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She must have been his arch-nemesis in some previous life. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The Knights of Ren, as expected, have  become his pain in the ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are over two hundred X-wings outside the window, but the report he received beforehand left a zero off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No other than a good name! They are good at showing off, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s far from easy for him, all beaten up when crawling out of the crashed TIE fighter, to ignore her sarcastic comment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks at the endless desert, then stares up at the blazing sun, Kylo is untimely reminded of the group photo of his useless knights transferred through hologram not so long ago—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six idiots stands at the top of sand dune in the middle of nowhere, fully armed, the lap of their black cloaks dancing to the wind.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They have quite an energy, better than he’d expected...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why do they have to create trouble when he leaves them to important things? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaving a zero off the number of fighters. What dumbassary they can’t perform again?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he can return to the Supremacy unhurt, he’s making sure that the guy who wrote the report has one of his eyes off!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of his eyes that is as good as a huge number zero.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Such an idiot! Such a moron! So infuriating!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He limps in the endless sand of Jakku, the scavenger’s smug laughter ringing in his mind—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See? I knew they would get you into trouble!”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Kylo? Kylo! Wake up, Kylo!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels a small, warm hand repeatedly patting his cheeks. He manages to open his eyes and finds Rey kneeling beside him. She is in her pajamas, her glistening eyes are fixed on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has forgotten how long he had been walking in the desert, let alone when he fainted. Judging from the shade of the sky, the day has fallen well into twilight. Heat is fading in the desert and a chill is rising in the desert. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why...why are you here?”Kylo squeezes his eyes in confusion, reassuring himself that it is the Rey he has known before his eyes. “How did you find me? Aren’t you cold with s...so little clothes on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dizziness washes over him in waves; his throat feels drier and drier with every second passing. The skirmishes and wounds on his body are screaming in pain. He deeply inhales, shutting his eyes tightly, before opening them again. As a competent master of the Dark Side, he can’t lose his face with his apprentice witnessing even if the cost is his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey, did you come alone? Do others know—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Why...why are you crying?”He suddenly doesn’t know what to do. He bites back the pain and raises his arm slowly, wiping away the girl’s tears with his thumb. “I’m alright. It’s okay. Could you stop crying...please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just got out of the mess hall, and then I...I saw you lying in the hallway motionlessly with your eyes closed...”Rey wipes at her nose, sobbing violently, “I, I thought you died </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be afraid. You see, I’m right here and I’m completely fine—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He suddenly realized that something was off—something important was off— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She isn’t really here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His apprentice is still on Supremacy, light years away from Jakku.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although she can’t see his surroundings, she can clearly see him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he can see her, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How is that possible?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also, she just said...she thought that he died again?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dead again?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again?</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>In his nearly twenty years of life, he has never considered the possibility of getting food, water and enough first-aid through a weird but useful Force Bond. He knows that Rey is currently in her own quarters, but one look reveals only an inky blackness besides the girl’s silhouette. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl has obviously taken notice of his confusion, but she also obviously has no plan to offer him an explanation. Every time he opens his mouth to ask about it, he is held back by her red eyes and determined gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has never known that a girl younger than ten could have a look like that in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels both proud and ashamed, for his apprentice has preceded him, for he probably isn’t competent enough to be her teacher. Maybe she can replace him as the top student of the Supreme Leader in a matter of ten years or less. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He realizes that he would be more than willing if it really went down this way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to replace you.” His thoughts seemingly have no where to hide before Rey. She leans towards him with cautiousness, two small palms sandwiching his face. “I want to be with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”I want to follow you around. I want to go to the mess hall with you and fetch as many drumsticks as I can, and enjoy the chips soaked in ketchup sauce with you. I want to play pranks on Hux’s cat with you and paint its ginger fur all black—your favorite color.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to grow up faster, so that I can go on missions with you and travel around. We’ll go to the biggest gambling place in the galaxy, and if we lose a game, we’ll let the First Order take our debt. We can go and see the whole galaxy together and hang out somewhere your scarred master can no longer control us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I also want to go to some planet far far away and beat the shit out of the person I hate the most and chop off his head. Then I’m gonna show his head to you and let you know that Rey is the greatest Dark Side apprentice in the galaxy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll wait for me, Kylo, right?” The girl with messy buns jumps into his arms. “You certainly will, because Kylo’s the best!”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Rey, could you answer one question?”He asks after a long hesitation gazes at the girl in his arms, still clenching his shirt, unwilling to let go. “Just one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll decide according to my mood.”Rey drawls, rolling her eyes at him, “the master of the Knights of Ren crashed landing in the middle of nowhere because of his idiot subordinate. I don’t think he has enough snacks to bribe information from me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we know each other before? Before you came to the First Order, had...had you already known me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup.” She answers curtly without hesitation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When?” He presses further, “where?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These are the second and the third questions.” Rey blinks at him smugly, dragging one of her small palms across his forehead. “How strange! You doesn’t have a fever, how come that you are already losing the ability to count? Kylo, you didn’t have a concussion, did you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks at the innocent expression she fakes on her face in frustration, pretending not to see the evident provocation in her eyes.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As a Dark Sider, he’s not going to be mad at a ten-year-old girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surely not!</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“You are on Jakku! I know this place best. Whatever do you want to know, feel free to ask!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need a ship. One that can jump to light speed. So that—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A ship, right? I know where to find one!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once it dawned, walk in the direction of the sunrise and you’ll see the Niima Outpost.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unkar had been stocking most of the ships there, those he got access to through illegal means.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A junkboss on Jakku can't possibly get ships illegally!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, and the master of Knights of Ren can't possibly get stuck in on a desert planet, either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s an accident! An accident! Anything could happen, right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, if there’s more than one ship at that outpost, which one do you think I should steal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know about the best ship, but I do know which one will annoy Unkar the most if you steal it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He used to skimp on my portions. It’s for the best to let him die mad about it!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you get there in the morning, just steal that filthiest, oldest ship and he'll surely get cranky as hell! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The filthiest, oldest one? Don't you trick on me, Rey!”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The bond fades in time, leaving him to the utter silence of nighttime Jakku. He curls up at the back of the dune, hugging his knees to his chest, covered in a cloak Rey grabbed for him before she disappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did we know each other?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She has actually known him from before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No! Of course she has known him from before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets an answer but is left with even more questions on mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's okay, though, for they still have time. They have all the time in this galaxy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His girl will eventually tell him every truth. Someday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can wait for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least when the current problem is figuring out how to steal that garbage of a ship that Rey mentioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's really curious about what kind of garbage ship it could be. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>English is not my mother language so sorry for the errors :))))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>